Always friends right?
by YazzyTheGreat
Summary: bella and edward have been friends since they were 10. when they start high school, edward ignores bella. he turns into a jock and she has a secret. can they still be friends or will her secret tear them apart...all human check my profile for more info
1. school

Chapter 1: School

_Beep, Beep, Beep....._

"**Isabella, wake up..NOW!!!"**

Ugh, the one thing I hated most was waking up by my evil mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but sometimes I think she's bipolar and goes from being a love-able mom to being the next wicked witch of the west.

"**Isabella, I told you to wake up already," she screamed through the door.**

"Ugh..I'm up, I'm up," I said.

Today was my first day of my freshmen year in high school. Yay...not! If you haven't noticed, I hate going to school. At school I wasn't considered popular or "hot"(bimbo terms) as others, and my mom always made fun of me because of this. As I started to get ready I heard a car honk outside my house. As I looked out the window I saw best friend, and crush, Edward Cullen. Me and Edward have been best friends since we were 10 when he moved to Forks. Edward had weird bronze hair and bright green eyes, and every girls likes him...even me but I never told him that in fear of ruining our friendship.

I quickly ran down the stairs, "Isabella, remember that I'm not going to be here when you come home from school," my mom,Renee, said.

"Okay mom, I won't forget." I said.

I opened the door and waved bye to my mom and quickly got in the car. "Hello Mrs. Cullen", I said. "Hello Bella, how are you?"she said. I liked Edward's mom because she treated me like I was part of her family and always called me Bella.

"I'm good, just a little nervous." Little was the wrong word.

"Don't worry honey, everything is going to be alright, even Edward is nervous."

And she was right, Edward was practically jumping up and down, biting his finger nails that were already bleeding.

"Edward calm down, everything is going to be alright."

"Bella you don't know that. For all we know we could be the laughing stock of the school again," he said while biting his nails again.

Remembering what happened three years ago was something I didn't like to talk about even when I was with Edward. Oh I case y'all didn't know about three years ago we had to preform a the 6th grade talent show and I had to sing in front of everyone. But being the klutz queen I got sick in front of everyone and fell off the stage and was picked on by everyone...even the teachers.

"yeah, your probably right. But I wont hurt to make new friends, right?"

"I guess your right." He stopped biting his nails and started fixing his hair, which was is a messy, yet beautiful way.

We arrived to school and everyone was getting out of their cars. Me and Edward got out of the car and waved bye to his mom. As we started to walk, Edward stopped and stared at Tanya Denali, the head cheerleader of our school last year. She was laughing and flirting with every guy there and her minions were there too.

"Edward, earth to Edward. You in there?"

"Oh, what sorry I was...umm," he said stuttering.

"Looking at Tanya as always," I finished for him. I always felt that when we, or Edward in the case, brought up Tanya in the conversation, my heart would break piece by piece slowly and very painfully, but that's what I get for falling in love with my best friend. He had no idea of the feeling I felt for him and I was not planning on telling him about it ether.

We made our way to homeroom and waited for the teacher to come in and give us our schedules.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ugly duck and her friends..well _friend." _Tanya laughed. She and her malibu barbies laughed at me and Edward. I still can't believe that Edward has a crush on that, that, _**thing.**_ Just thinking about him and her gave me the chills.

"Leave us alone Tanya." She laughed at us again.

"Why would I, when all my source of entertainment is right in front of me."

At this point, I was mad. We were all used to having Tanya make fun of us, but it still got to me.

"You know what Tanya..you're right. All of our source of entertainment is right in front of us, but you want to know why?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you entertain us with you bad nose job and fake boobs, along with your face," by the time I was finished with the statement, all of the class was laughing at the barbies.

"You...grrr...ahhh....you're gonna pay for that Swan."

"Hey Edward did you see......" I couldn't finish my sentence because Edward had a murderous face and was glaring at me. Me of all people.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "you really have to ask what;s wrong with me. You want to know what's wrong? It's you. Okay, you is what's wrong. I don't even know why I even hang out with you."

"I...I...um...I..." I had no idea to say.

"If you can't think of something to say, then leave me alone. I have better things to do than talk to people who like wasting my time." With that he turned around in his seat and faced the front of the classroom as the teacher came in.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know what I did wrong, except make fun of Tanya, but still, he has never talked to me that way and it hurt to know that he felt that way about me.

The teacher started to pass our schedules out and I took mine without even looking at it. I was repeating Edward's words over and over again. I had lost my best and only friend. I waited for the teacher to dismiss us and hurried to the girls bathroom, not even bothering to wait for him anymore. When I got there I closed the door and started crying.

After a few minutes, I left the restroom and looked at my schedule.

_World Geography (Q)_

_English (Q)_

_Art_

_Music_

_Geometry (Q)_

_Lunch_

_6. Biology_

_7. PE_

I keeped walking, while looking at my feet when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-" I began to said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going...here let me help you up." The person, or the she person, helped me up and also helped me gather all my things off the floor.

"Hi, my name is Alice. Sorry for making you fall on the floor," she said.

"Hi, I'm Bella and it's okay. I'm used to my face meeting the floor."

She laughed. "Your funny. I can tell that were going to be great friends."

I didn't know what to say. But at least I had made a new friend and she was way more nicer than the new Edward.

* * *

yay my fist chapter.

please review, i want to know if ya'll liked the story


	2. alice

Chapter 2: Alice

hey guys i just wanted to thank ya'll for all the messages i got and i also got a few ideas to put in this chapter from my friends at school and from some of the messages. well heres chapter 2!!!!

* * *

After meeting Alice, I learned a lot of things about her. She moved to Forks because her dad got a new job and had just gotten divorced from her mom. I also learned that I had Alice for six classes…yay!!!

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me after school. I haven't been able to see the shops yet," Alice started to play with her fingers as she said this.

"Ok. My mom isn't going to be at home after school. Plus I wanted to buy a new CD." After I said this I had to cover my ears so that I couldn't hear her scream.

"This is going to be sooooooooooooo much fun. Well have to buy make-up, and clothes, and dresses…." She started rambling so I tuned her out. I started thinking about Edward. I still couldn't believe he would do this to me after being friends with him all those years.

"Hello. Earth to Bella. Anyone in there. Helllllloooooo???" she started snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry Alice, I was just thinking about some things."

"Are you sure you don't mean someone?"

"Umm, eh, n-no," for someone new, she paid close attention to people.

"Bella don't lie. I know your thinking about Edward. And it's ok; I wouldn't blame you for it."

I just stared at her. I couldn't say anything back at her because she was right. It hurt to know that the person you love doesn't like you anymore and was only your friend because he pitied you. As I was thinking about this I noticed that Alice had an evil smile on her face.

"A-alice, why do you have an evil smile on your face?"

"What evil smile? I don't have an evil smile. I always smile like this, see?"

"Alice, you do know that I don't believe a word you said."

She chuckled. "Well too bad, 'cause I'm not going to tell you what I have planned for lunch."

Even thought I just met Alice today I knew that she had something humiliating planned. I tried to ask her what it was but she just told me that when I saw it—whatever it was—that it would cheer me up.

We made our way to geometry**, **and took our seats. I sat down next to a guy who had very—and I mean very—bad skin problems. As I turned to introduce myself, he looked at me all weird and I was really freaky.

"Hi. My name is Eric. Do you want to go out with me sometime? Like watch a movie, go out for dinner, or go to La Push sometime?"

Umm, ok. That's weird. "Sorry Eric, but I'm not interested."

With that he turned around and faced the front of the class. The teacher began telling us about our subject and passes out the rules. After what seemed like a few minutes, the bell rang dismissing us to lunch. As I waited for Alice, I noticed that she had that evil smile on her face again, and being me I asked her what she had planned.

"Bella, if I told you I would have to kill you," she started giggling after this.

As we approached the lunch tables I noticed that Edward was sucking faces with the Malibu Barbie queen aka Tanya. As I saw this I felt my heart break into tiny little pieces. I wanted to cry but with what happened today I had to stay strong to show everyone that I got over it, which I haven't.

When we sat down at an empty table, a girl came and asked us if she could join us. After we talked I learned that her name was Angela and that she had biology next with us. We started talking about books and music when Alice suddenly stands up and walks over to where Edward and Tanya were sitting.

"Hey Edward, I have to tell you something?"

He looked at Alice. "What do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you're the biggest jackass in the whole world who doesn't deserve a friend as nice as Bella. And you know what? Since your dating Barbie, I think that makes you Ken, or is it Keith. I forgot, but it's a good thing that Bella isn't friends with you because your just as fake as Barbie's boobs."

I stared back in amazement. Even though I barely knew Alice, she had the nerve to stand up to Edward in front of the whole lunch room and confront him. But what really surprised me is that Alice got Edward's drink and poured it on his head. Edward was just sitting there with a shocked look in his face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he was so mad you could've seen fire come out of his ears.

"That was for treating Bella the way you did," and with that she slapped him on his face and came back to the table and started talking like nothing ever happened.

* * *

hey guys hope ya'll like the chapter and if ya'll dont please tell me so that i can fix it right away. by the way thanks ClaireBear0-0 for the idea of slapping edward :) ppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee review


	3. biology

Chapter 3: biology

Alice's stunt in the cafeteria was the talk of the whole school. Even the teachers were talking about it. As we made our way to biology, I noticed that Edward had the same class as us. The teacher started calling out names and telling us were to sit, but I never knew life hated me that much.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. You two are going to be partners for the entire year."

As the teacher told us this, the whole class went in to shock and Alice looked as if she was going to murder someone. When the whole class settled down, we took our seats were the teacher told us to. I noticed that all the girls were giving me evil glares and the guys were scowling at Edward. I had no idea of what to do. I couldn't talk to him because of us not being friends anymore, but I wanted to ask him what I did to make him hate me so much. _Why is life so confusing? _

Class started and when I turned to look at Edward, I noticed that he was looking at me. His eyes held an emotion but I couldn't tell what it was, not that I cared or anything. Right? As I stared at him, I thought of all the times that we had spent together and it brought tears to my eyes. Some of the tears started to fall and I noticed that Edward had reached out and wipe the tears away. The look he had was of sadness and guilt but I couldn't understand why.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked this as if he was still my friend.

I looked at him, angered by what he said. "Like you care if I'm okay."

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for what I said and I'm trying to apologize for it."

"You, apologizing to me for what you did? Are you that stupid to think that I would even forgive you for what you said to me. You might think that what you said was a mistake but to me it was something that hurt me so bad, especially coming from my now ex-friend." I couldn't help shout the words at him.

"Look Bella, would you keep your voice down. People are starting to stare."

At that very moment I knew that the Edward I knew was gone for good. I noticed how he suddenly cared what others thought of him and how many of the girls were liking at him, giggling when he caught them looking and smiled at them.

"Oh my god. You turned into one of them." I couldn't help but say it.

"What are you talking about. I'm still the same person I was back then. Your the one that changed."

He wasn't the person he was back then. He had turned into a cocky, selfish, egotistical jock and player and I felt sick of the thought of it. He wasn't going to be the best friend I had for years, the best friend that knew all of my secrets—well not ALL of them—but the best friend that promised me that we would always be friends and that nobody was going to tear us apart. All of it was gone for good.

"Hello? Bella are you alright?" Again, why does he keep asking that. I couldn't stand it anymore. It was time for me to stand up to him.

"You know what Edward? I don't care about you or your apologies anymore. As a matter of fact, I can't even believe that I was even friends with you if you always regretted being friends with me. And you know what, I don't need you to be my friend because I've met people that are my actual friends and they care for me, so take your stupid damn apologies and shove them were the sun will never shine. Oh, and have a nice life with your plastic bubble-headed barbie." The bell rang after I finished telling this to him and the class stayed frozen as I finished my little rant.

"Hey ya'll might want to close your mouths before a fly goes in." the class quickly composed themselves and started heading out the door talking about what I just told Edward.

I stood up leaving a shocked Edward behind to catch up with Alice and Angela, who were laughing so hard that tears had started to form in their eyes.

"Wow. That was amazing. Ha ha ha, who knew you had it in you to tell him all those things." Alice tried composing herself to try and finish her sentence but she just couldn't stop laughing.

"I agree with Alice, Bella. I never knew that you would actually stand up to Edward and tell him everything. Did you see his face, it was priceless." Angela was so nice and she even stopped laughing.

"OK, I know you guys find me amusing, but if we don't hurry were going to be late to class."

We all went our separate ways and I was feeling very confident in myself but when I entered the gym, all that confidence went away.

* * *

thanks so much guys...hope ya'll like chapter 3 or 4 lol thanks for the reviews


	4. gym and shopping part one

Chapter 4: gym and shopping

**hey guys heres the next chapter hope yall like it.. :)**

* * *

When I entered the gym, I saw that every girl was giving me death glares including Tanya. I keeped walking until I reached the locker room and got my uniform.

"Did you see what Swan's friend did to Edward?" I started to listen closer.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't know? Tanya is so pissed of what happened I heard from Jessica that Tanya was going to get revenge for what they did?"

"Hope they get them good. It will be fun to see someone especially Swan get humiliated."

I was doomed. I never meant for that to happen. I never even asked Alice to do that. I quickly hurried putting on my gym clothes and hurried back to the gym. When I got there Tanya was giving me the icy-est glare I could only coward from. Maybe the girls talking outside were right. Tanya was going to get her revenge.

The coach came in. "Alright ladies, get into two groups and grab a volleyball."

once we all settled into teams we went and played against the other team. Tanya was on the other team holding a volleyball and smiling bleakly at me.

"Alright ladies, start playing." At the sound of the whistle Tanya threw the ball over the court and landed right on my face and everything went blank.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Bella? Bella, wake up."

_Ugh...whats that annoying little voice. Probably my conscience, oh wait I'm talking to my my conscience right now...weird._

"Bella? **BELLA, WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!"**

With that I woke up only to find a very angry pixie..um I mean Alice.

"Alice? What are you doing here? Wait on second thought, were am I?" I couldn't remember how I ended on a mushy bed covered with paper or the icky yellow walls surrounding the room.

"Well, from what I heard from some of the students Tanya hit you on the face with a volleyball with enough force to make you go unconscious."

Great the barbie got her revenge. "It's okay Alice, I probably already knew that from what I heard in the locker room, but I didn't believe them."

"What are you talking about? What did you hear?"

"Look the only thing I heard was that Tanya was mad about the Edward thing that happened at lunch so she decided to get revenge against me for it. I guess she figured if I was alone without you she could get to me without you knowing about it, but it's ok... at least I didn't end up at the hospital like last time."

Alice was looking at me if I was crazy.

_You probably are, you basically got hit on the head with a ball. Duff-es._

_**Who asked for your opinion? Your my conscience your supposed to be giving me advise not telling me what is wrong with me or my life...right?**_

_Ahhh, young people these days. Don't know anything about life._

_**Wow, back up a second. I'm not young I'm 14 years old and your the exact same age as me so do go all wise and old people smart on me... and you call me the duff-es. **_

_Oh yeah. My bad. Wait are you going to argue all day with me, your smart good looking conscience, and leave Alice talking to herself all day getting even more annoyed with you because you keep ignoring her?_

_**I'm not ignoring her, I'm just talking to you so that I won't have the "be careful" speech from her even though I've already had it like all my life. And if I could I would argue with you all day but Alice would get mad at me if we don't go shopping.**_

_Well the adios. That means goodbye in English._

_**I know what it means and goodbye to you too.**_

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. So do you want to go shopping or not?"

At that, Alice completely forgot about the accident and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yay!!! this is going to be so awesome. We are going to go get our nails done and then buy dresses and then go shoe shopping and then get our hair done and then get a wax and then buy pants and then buy shirts and then buy skirts and then were going to buy jewelry....."

I tuned Alice out as she started to talk about boys and the dance. Ugh, I hate Edward. It's his fault his barbie got me in the nurses office with a hyper pixie( who is very scary when you get her mad) but thanks to Edward I met Alice and she's a great friend.

"OMG, this is going to be awesome. Are you ready?"

"Sure just let me call my mom and tell her were I'm going to be."

Ten minutes later m e and Alice were headed toward the parking lot to find her mom. When I stepped outside I saw Edward's mom yelling at him inside the car about something. _**Wonder what they're arguing about.**_ I keeped walking and found Alice talking to her mom. She looked a lot like Alice but she was a little more taller than her.

"Hello, I'm Alice's mom Martha. **(AN: I didn't know what Alice's mom's name was in the book so I made it up)**

"Hello, I'm Bella."

"Alright ladies get inside were going shopping." with that we headed on our way to Port Angeles.

* * *

**OK, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys that it took me so long to post this chapter. My computer had a virus and all my chapters disappeared. So this was part one of this chapter I'm writing everything again but changing it because some people have sent me ideas of what to write, so if you have any ideas of what you guys want on the next chapter please tell me. And just like I promised it's 3 pages long...wow..**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. gym and shopping part two

**AN: ookay so I dont know if you guys actually read these but I just want to apologize for not writing in a long time, i've had a lot of homework and some computer problems...so heres chapter... umm I forgot lol enjoy (:**

"Can we stop! I'm dying already." Shopping with Alice was a very bad idea. I never knew that shopping with her would take almost four hours and just shop at two stores. Two!

"C'mon Bella, you promised that we would go shopping, and we haven't even started."

"Alice, we have been shopping for almost four hours and have only gone to two stored and plus im tired."

I couldn't feel me feet anymore.

"Fine we'll stop only cuz its getting late."\

"Yes! Finally!"

With that, I dropped every single bag I had on the floor and sat down.

"Don't think your getting of that easily, you still have to give me a story."

Oh yeah, barnicles.

During our way to Port Angeles, Alice wanted to the WHOLE story of what had happened today.

"Okay well we got to our class and Tanya was there and she made fun of us so I stood up for us and he got mad and now he hates me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's everything."

"Wow, I cant believe your were friends with someone like that. He's so self-centerd."

"Yeah, I guess, but he wasn't that way when I meet him."

"Well it's a good thing you found me because I wouldn't dare do that to a friend."

"Thanks Alice."

Just as we finished our conversation, Alice's mom came to pick us up. I have to admit, shopping with Alice might be tourture, but at least she's a great friend.

"Well here we are, see you tomorrow Bella."

"Thanks for everything Alice, see you tomorrow."

With that I got out and enter my house, said a hi and bye to my mom and went to my room and cried all night.

AN: sorry this chapter is shorter and not that much info. I didnt want to write that much because I didnt want to give anything away for the next chapter. All im going to say is that the next chapter is going to be in the summer and its going to skip a few years. Thanks and please review...and if you guys have any ideas please feel free to tell(:


	6. summer part one

**A/N: Hey guys well just to let you guys know I changed my pen name cuz I didn't like the other one. Well here's the next chapter...enjoy.(:**

* * *

Chapter7

Finally, summer!

That was all I could ever think of. After so many years, I have waited for this day to come. I was currently now in my junior year of high school and next year is senior year. Three years have passed since the accident with Edward and the bimbo of a girlfriend he calls Tanya. Up to this day I couldn't be happier.

"Okay class settle down. I know you guys want to leave already but I still need to give you guys your assignment." The whole class groaned as Mr. LaCoco said this.

"Great just great, we have homework during summer." Alice comment was heard by everyone, even Mr. LaCoco.

"Miss Brandon, since you seem to enjoy summer work so much, I will give you an extra assignment to "entertain" you." Mr. LaCoco wasn't the nicest teacher in the school or the worst...lets just say he hated kids and that's why he's a 45 years old with no girlfriend.

"Wow, thanks." Alice looked beyond pissed, you might even say that she had smoke coming out of her.

You see, homework and Alice NEVER go together.

_Thirty minutes and twelve seconds...thirty minutes and eleven seconds...thirty minutes and ten seconds.._

**Omg, shut up! Do you have any idea how annoying that is?**

_Shut it conscience, your supposed to be counting with me!_

_**Me! Counting with you? NEVER!**_

_Your such a mean person..or conscience whatever grrr!_

**Oh hell nah! You did not just growl at me! **

_Oh yes I did! What you gonna do about it?_

**You just watch, you just watch...**

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bellaaaa. Girl wake up!"

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I looked up to see Alice with an annoyed look on her face which only cause by one person...and his life sized barbies. Edward Cullen.

Yeah him. Over the last three years things have gotten worse according to Alice. Edward being the bastard he is, picked on me for everything, these are the following:

my clothes

my hair

my glasses

my braises

my grades(which are really good, all A's)

well I don't know what else he picks on but there's a six reason..i think.

Wells as you can see, he is the same meany only, well more whorish. Well except his brother Emmett who was practically my big bother and my protector from them. Unlike Edward, Emmett cared about me and treated me like a little sister, and we were quite devious when it came to pranks...

Well back to Alice, she had the look of annoyance on her face combined with disgust and hatred.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Edward keeps looking at you."

"So, he does that all the time."

"Well this time it's different, he has a look on his face that almost seems sad, like if someone killed his puppy."

"Ha ha, funny."

I ignored Alice and paid attention to the clock again.

_Ten minutes and fifty one seconds...ten minutes and fifty seconds..._

"Hey Bella, Cullen keeps looking at you all weird and all." Said Demi. Me and Alice met Demi during our sophomore years and had become great friends from the start, especially with Alice since both liked shopping.

"He is not looking at me." Wow, I mean come on, it cant be true, can it?

"Fine if you don't believe me, turn around an take a look yourself."

With what Demi said, I turned around to just to face the fact that they were right. The look on Edward's face looked like he had been kicked in a place where guys never wanna get kicked and just by looking at his face, it reminded me of last years accident.

_Flashback..._

_Me, Alice, and Demi were walking to the cafeteria, talking about ummm well I forgot. As we got near the cafeteria, we spotted Angela waiting for us in out usual place. As we continued to walk I stumbled only to hit Ken making out with the head Barbie._

"_Watch where your going Swan." Edward turn to sneer at me, giving me a death glare along the way._

"_Watch where your standing, Ken. Nobody want to be blind by you or Malibu Barbie." With that said I turned around and continued to walk away until I felt something cold being dropped on me._

_I look up to see Edward poring water at me, drenching me from head to toe._

"_Ha, payback for freshman year, Swan."_

_Edward turned and laughed and walked of as if nothing had happen. Alice, being Alice, stopped him before he left._

"_Why the hell did you just do that to Bella!"_

"_Because she was in my way, just like you right now, so move along shorty." Edward was about to walk when Alice did the most humiliating thing ever. She kicked him. Yeah and on his most painful place of all._

_The whole cafeteria stayed silent as Edward crumbled in pain and sunk to the ground._

"_Never , and I repeat, never call me short or you will learn what real pain is." Alice skipped away like nothing had happened and joined us at the table. From that point, lets just say that we have never looked at Alice the same way ever again._

_End Flashback_

I gave Edward the "WTF?" look and turn around. Oh well back to looking at the clock.

_Ten seconds...nine seconds...eight seconds...seven seconds...six seconds...five seconds...four seconds...three seconds...two seconds...one second..._

**Riiing!**

Finally, summer. Let the games begin.

**

* * *

**

AN: yay! Okay so I decided to post this chapter so that the suspence can build up for the next chapter which might envolve some punching and bitting and Emmett being Emmett and probably the principle..so stay tuned.

**P.S. Oh and thank you to Emmett's Baby Gurl for telling me that she wanted to be in the story.**

**P.S.S. If anyone else would want to be in the story please tell me and i'll gladly add you**


	7. Summer part dos!

**Hey guys! Im back! Sorry it has taken so long to continue with this story, but I promise that im going to write more since its summer!**

**Well here's chapter 7, enjoy!(:**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Summer Part Dos!**

"Whoooooooo! SUMMER!"

Alice came out of the school building shouting at the top of her lungs throwing books and paper everywhere. Angela, me, and Demi followed her, laughing all the way on how cartoon-ish she looked.

"I can't believe school is finally over, now we can finally relax and go shopping and have sleepovers and go shopping and go to the park and go shopping and go to the zoo and go shopping and go to Port Angeles and did I mention GO SHOPPING!" The look on Alice's face as she continued to mention shopping was hilarious; she was smiling so hard I almost thought she was gonna explode from all the excitement.

Angela came up to her laughing. "Alice, calm down. We have the WHOLE summer to enjoy. Relax a little and breath, we just got out of school."

"OK, I'm calm, I'm relaxed, no school, no Mr. LaCoco, no Bimbos, okay, I'm good!" Alice started doing breathing exercises as she said this; we couldn't hold our laughter anymore.

"So, what are you guys planing on doing now that summer is here?" Demi stopped laughing a few minutes ago and was now able to talk.

"Well I'm going to Ohio to visit family member." We were all sad that Angela was leaving us so soon but was going to be back in a few weeks.

"Well I'm going shopping and play Bella Barbie, isn't that right Belly-Boo?" Alice turned to me with a devilish face already imagining all the fun she was going to have while torturing me.

"Umm, well Alice, as much as I ENJOY your make-overs, I'm not going to be here for the whole summer. I'm actually leaving tomorrow morning."

As I said this, all the girls went into shock.

**Nice going Dumbo, you gave them a heart attack.**

_Oh shutup, you're supposed to be on my side, not telling me that I almost killed them!_

**Well it's your fault for just giving them the news out of nowhere, you could have waited to tell them in a nice, peaceful environment, not in a place where all hell could break loose and there are people present.**

_Why are you making this seem like a murder, no one is going to get killed!_

**Well, by the look Alice has, someone is going to die...and that someone is you! BTW stop arguing with me, you look dumb doing that...pay attention to Alice before she slaps you.**

I focused back to what was going on in reality and Alice looked like she was about to burst.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE LEAVING! WHY? WHEN? WHERE? HOWCOME? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME WITHOUT MY BARBIE!"

Hearing Alice say this made me burst into laughter along with everyone else. The look on Alice's face was priceless, almost as if someone told her that all her credit cards were maxed out and could no longer purchase clothes.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't mean to. I barely received the letter of acceptance yesterday. I was going to tell you but you seemed so busy and I couldn't find the right time to tell all of you guys."

Demi had recovered from the shock and was the first on to ask about the acceptance. "Where are you going exactly?"

"Well, I'm going to..."

* * *

**Ohhh cliffy!(:**

**Sorry for the very short chapter, but I promise the next one is going to be super long and have more funny moments.**

**Possible characters to be introduced:**

**Emmett**

**Jasper**

**Rosalie**

**Jacob**

**Quil**

**Embry**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapter!(:**


	8. Summer part three

**Heeeelllluuuuurrrrr!(: Well as you guys have notices the last chapter was pretty darn short. I apologize for that, but I had to leave all the good parts for this chapter (:**

**(Please read the AN at the end of the chapter for the news about the upcoming chapters!)**

**Well here chapter 8, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Summer Part 3

"_Well, I'm going to..."_

Everyone waited patiently as I tried to find the words. How was I going to tell them that I'm going out of the country for a summer program. How are they gonna respond? Are they gonna be mad at me? Will they hate me?

**They won't hate you; they are going to support you the whole way.**

_How do you know that? What if hate me because I ruined their plans? What if they stop being my friends? I don't want to loose them the way I lost Edward!_

**They are not going to stop being your friends. They love you and support you and want to see you happy, just tell them before their patience runs out and they begin slapping the Mexican out of you.**

_Thanks conscience that helps all...wait, I'm not Mexican! _

**Hey, hey! Go with the flow woman! Gosh, you ruin every moment of me being a stand up comedian..**

_Oooooookkkkaaayy, well talk to you later...weirdo._

**Hey, I heard that!**

_You're supposed to, you're my conscience...and you call me the dumb one_

**Hey!** **We are the same people, so if I'm dumb you are dumb; but there is one big difference between us...**

_What is that?_

**I'm good-looking**

_You do know that you are just a tiny little voice in my head, right?_

**You just had to ruin my moment again.** **Stop talking to me and pay attention to your friends, you have a lot of explaining to do.**

With that, I focused back to where I stood. We were still at the school parking lot and Alice, Demi and Angela were surrounding me waiting for me to tell them my destination.

"Well, I'm going to Europe for a summer program. I applied there for music and art and they accepted me right away. The program is held in three different places; Barcelona, Spain, London, England, and Rome, Italy. I didn't think I would get accepted so I never mentioned it. And when I did, I got scared that you guys would get mad at me for keeping this a secret." As I finished this, tears started forming in my eyes and some had decided to fall.

Angela came up to me and hugged me. "Aww, Bella. We could never hate you. We are proud of you. You finally had the courage to go after your dream."

Okay let me back up just a little bit. When Angela mentioned my "dream", she meant my talent. You see, no one knows I can sing, not even Edward. I always wanted to tell him, but I was scared that he might hate me for keeping it a secret from him for so long. The girls found out when they went to my house as a surprise and heard me singing to myself. Ever since then they have tried to convince me to apply to the summer music programs offered to everyone, but I never had the courage to do it until now.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you!" said Alice. She was the one that surprised me the most. I always knew that she wanted me to apply for the program but I never knew how she would take it.

I was about to thank he when she interrupted me. "You do know what this trip means, right?"

"Umm, should I?"

"Yes, you should."

"Map skills?"

"Nope, try again."

"Speaking skills?"

"Errrrr! Try again."

"I know! Sleep!"

"Really? Nice try but no; this trip can only mean one thing and that's..."

"Oh, no! Please don't!"

"Shopping!"

"Nooooooooo! My life is ruined! I'm going to die buried in sparkly clothes and I'm never going to be able to see the light anymore!"

"Oh, puh-leas! Stop being so dramatic. We are going to go shopping for your new wardrobe so that you'll arrive in Europe with fashion!"

At this point, we were all laughing at how easily Alice could change our moods.

We began walking towards Alice's car and just as I was about to get in, I saw a glimpse of bronze hair and turned to see Edward with a broken, devastated face (like if they had killed his puppy) as almost as if he had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what do you thing!(:**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**(If I get at least 10, I will have the next chapter either tomorrow or friday!)**

**Ch. 9- shopping for clothes and the plane ride (gossip and bimbos being slapped might be includded)**

**Ch.10 – the arrival and the meeting of new friends (can you guess who?(: )**

**Ch.11- the surprise and the departure and the return to home (with a little surprise)**

**Are you guys excited to these chapter...because I am!(:**


End file.
